


A Witch's Muse

by SpyPoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyPoet/pseuds/SpyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade/Dave fluff fiction with snow and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch's Muse

It all began with a soft blow of winter breath across my nose. It left my nose pink, cold, but that isn't what made made smile; what made me smile was the look of the man standing across the room from me, his hands tucked deep into overcoat pockets, a grin on his face as he beckoned to me from across the low, wintery plains of the Washington Public Park.

"Come on." Dave urged me, raising an eyebrow as I hesitated, staring at the mass of snow that fell between us. I made a small whining noise, nose wrinkling in the cold air.  
"But, dammit, it's COLD." I protested, hands pulling from my warm pockets to rest on my hips.  
"Don't make me start throwing snowballs at you." He warned me.  
My brown eyes opened wider than they normally do, and I squeaked and started backing towards the house.  
"Jade." Dave said, warningly, leaning down and starting to get the balls together.  
I turned around and booked it from him, my legs high in the air as I ran.

"I warned you." Dave said, laughing as snowballs started landing all around me, including one taking my left shoulder that made me stumble and fall down onto my knee. "Aieee!" I yipped, giggling softly, even as he trudged through the snowbank to my side, kneeling down in the snowbank to give me a hand up. My warm green mitten wrapped around his own pair of red gloves and we hauled ourselves up, me laughing as I brushed down the front of my jacket.

My name is Jade Harley, and this cool guy is Dave Strider. We've been best friends for years, and had come up to visit our friend, John Egbert, who lives in Washington. He couldn't come out with us today, and Rose Lalonde wasn't in town yet, so it was just us alone on a warm winter day - contrary to my popularly voiced opinion it was far too cold to be outside - and we were both enjoying it.

He reached up and used my green and white scarf to wipe snow off of my cheek. I grinned at him, my overbite still rather noticiable even though I had finally gotten braces for it, brushing back my long black hair so it wouldn't get caught. "Thanks." I muttered, checking to make sure I hadn't missed anything. I didn't see that I had, so I just passed it off as a pre-caution considering the aftermath of SBURB.

"Okay." Dave said. "Your cheeks are red, my hands are cold and turning numb, and I'm sure we both need a bout of hot chocolate to make this day a little bit better, right?"  
"It was already getting better." I pointed out haphazardly as I brushed some snow I hadn't seen off of my hip. "I say that because Rose is coming in tonight and she's getting picked up by John on the way home, which means by the time he gets home, I get to hug her and thank her for this lovely scarf."  
"Okay, you have a point." Dave said, shaking his head. "But I still maintain it's only going to get better today; it's like, this is the start of something excellent."  
I raised an eyebrow until he realized what he had said, then we both burst into laughter.

As we headed back for the small coffee shop nearby, I leaned my head on his shoulder as we made sure we didn't hit any of the icy patches that tended to make both of us go slip-sliding time and time again. After a near-miss that caused me to go flailing, he finally picked me up and dropped me on the ground after the last one, shaking his head. "Oh, Jade, you haven't lost a bit of who you were so many years ago."

I looked back at him, raising my eyebrow again. "Neither have you, mister cool." I taunted him as we stepped into the coffee shop, that smelled of warm cocoa and tinges of cinnamon and cherry at the senses, taking a deep breath. "Ahhh." I breathed. "Just plain hot cocoa, with whipped cream to get on our noses?" I inquired of Dave, who nodded once, then rolled his eyes at the whipped cream suggestion. "Oh, okay. Just whipped cream for me."

We found a small table in the corner and I shoved myself into the seat, hands wrapped around the warm mug even as Dave pulled out his Iphone to check the time. "We've only got another hour, Jade; we should go back to the house after this." I nodded in agreeance, and we both sipped comfortably at the mugs.

I, sure enough, got whipped cream on my nose. As I went to go get a napkin, his warm hand wrapped around my wrist, and he gently tugged me closer - my eyes widened, startled, before Dave gently kissed the tip of my nose, and therefore, got the whipped cream off of it. I both grinned and blushed at the same time at this, even as he leaned back in his chair afterwards, sipping at the last bit of the hot cocoa.

After about fifteen more minutes, we headed out of there, having to go back through the large park with all the snow. I made lots of grumbling noises, but it was really fun - that which I can remember. I've still got my narcolepsy, and that kicked in about most of the way across the park. Thankfully Dave heard the 'fwoosh' of snow as I dropped, and he sighed and trundled back to get me. I guess it's okay that he's really paying attention; he doesn't seem to be the type to do so, but he just is.

As we slipped into the Egbert house, he gently took off my mittens and scarf, then my jacket and shoes. Everyone gets used to helping me in my states, it's kind of weird, but I enjoy the fact that they are so accepting of me and my silliness. I woke up to one of the best pictures though; Rose in her pink winter outfit and John standing next to her, laughing, with Dave against the back of the couch, leaning against it and propping me up. "Hey, Jade." He said loudly enough to get their attention before he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It really is the beginning of something excellent, isn't it?"

I grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fan-fictions for the Homestuck fandom. I've always enjoyed the shipping of Jade and Dave so this one-shot came from trying to get their personalities down. It's nice to go back and see how I changed, writing-wise! Hee.


End file.
